Fantasy
by bandanaye
Summary: Yugi never thought that being part of the cleaning staff could be so interesting. And he certainly never believed in love at first sight, either. YYxY. Dedicated to dragonlady222.
1. Chapter 1

Dedication: So for a while, I've been telling myself that I need to make a dedication fic to **dragonlady222**. This one's for you, dragonlady222, because since day one for me on this site, you've read and reviewed basically everything I've dished out and even if it's a really short comment I really, truly am appreciative of the fact that you made time to read whatever it is I have written. So thank you for everything, and I hope you enjoy this story as well!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

The wind seemed to blow right through him, and Yugi had to pull his coat in closer as he stood outside the large, dark gateway. He bit his lip, looking through the black painted steel bars, staring at the large mansion up the hill.

With grass that would be green during the summer months, but now turned a dull shade, the house looked vacant with its darkened windows and old paintjob. The white paint could be seen chipping off from a mile away, and ivy crawled up the sides as if they were serpents.

'_There must be dozens of rooms,_' Yugi thought to himself with despair, taking in the actual size of the home. There were at least three or four stories, millions of windows, and at least three front doors. And who knew how many more were waiting for him on the other side.

On at least three of the windows were balconies fit for two or three people at a time, and columns lined up at the middle door, creating a small shelter for if it were raining. The mansion looked ancient, and Yugi wondered briefly if it dated way back even before his Grandpa was born…

Not wanting to go into that miserable looking home, Yugi reluctantly hit the buzzer, waited for a few moments, and nearly jumped when a cranky old voice made its way through the ancient intercom.

"What is it?" the female voice asked crabbily, making Yugi want to turn and run the opposite way. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

Pressing the second button so that he could be heard, Yugi timidly replied, "I'm here for the job I was accepted to about a month ago…the one where I--"

The cranky voice interrupted him. "You've got to be kidding me! Not another!" she protested, but then there was a silence, and Yugi knew that this person had to let him in or she'd probably lose her job. "Just don't walk on the grass."

There was a sudden clicking sound, and then a loud creaking scream as the gates opened automatically. Yugi walked through them before they finished opening, following the path with caution as he made his way to the front door.

Outside waiting for him was who he supposed was the women with the cranky voice. She looked just as ancient as the house. With wrinkles making up most of her worn face, an outfit of a black ankle skirt and a dingy white long sleeved shirt, and her graying hair pulled back into a severe looking bun, Yugi was starting to think twice about applying for the job.

Taking a deep breath as he reached the front step, Yugi put on a nervous smile, and nodded. "Nice to meet you…" He held out his hand for her to shake, but a disgusted look was shot at him.

"I am Miss Osaka, and shall be addressed as such," the woman immediately took off, making Yugi snatch his hand back to avoid further embarrassment. "Now that you are working here, I will teach you everything you need to do in this house, and let me tell you, it's a lot of work. Come."

Miss Osaka had turned on her heel without a single question about Yugi, and the teen was left standing dumbfounded for a couple seconds before rushing into the mansion to catch up with the surprisingly fast moving tutor.

Closing the door behind him, Yugi could feel his eyes widen. Just from looking at the outside of the house, one would think the inside would be much, much worse. But this was absolutely stunning…and it was only the front entryway.

Hardwood floors were under his feet, probably polished by spit it was so reflective. The walls were a gorgeous light yet subtle green color, edged with white, and a grand staircase laid just ahead, make of a dark mahogany wood like the floor, also perfected by a small trimming of white. High ceilings were above, and Yugi couldn't imagine how they were kept spotless.

"Stop lollygagging and hurry up! You won't learn your jobs if you keep gawking at inanimate objects," Miss Osaka interrupted Yugi's thoughts, and led him through the dining room, living room, and various others that could be anything from a second dining room to a ballroom.

They landed in a small room, obviously not used by the rich family that owned the place. The elderly and crabby lady put her hands on her hips, her overweight body slouching just a tad bit from the journey.

"This is our station. Cleaning supplies are always available here, anything that you need. If you need a mop, you come here," Miss Osaka said, and looked at him pointedly. "What if you need a broom…?" she questioned in the tone of a quiz.

"I come to this room?" Yugi answered carefully, not wanting to be yelled at for a stupid mistake.

The woman threw up her hands. "Thank goodness, you're a genius!" she proclaimed, and Yugi kept his mouth shut at the comment. "Now, I will teach you exactly how to use each of the cleaners, and what each one is specifically for."

Although the woman's explanation of every thing in that room seemed to take an eternity, Yugi only realized that it took about an hour and a half. Every detail of every toxic liquid was carefully explained to him, and why he shouldn't swallow it. Miss Osaka instructed him on how to move a broom and mop perfectly, making him do it until she was satisfied with the learned technique.

"Good," the woman said after a while, looking quite exhausted all of a sudden. She produced a paper out of her pocket and handed it to Yugi. "This is a diagram of all the rooms in the house. There are over forty rooms, but the ones circled are the ones that I clean only, being the head of the cleaning staff, of course.

"There are six cleaners total, including you, now, and I have made marks on which rooms you will clean, which rooms you will check over, and which rooms you will clean with a partner. Your cleaning partner is Jounouchi, by the way," Miss Osaka continued, having made her way over to Yugi's side to point out which rooms she had marked for him.

The crabby woman had looked up at him, and to cease the glare being sent at him, Yugi rapidly nodded his head in understanding.

Looking pleased, Miss Osaka sighed loudly, making her way to the door while calling, "I will now show you the home, and make sure you know where you'll be heading for cleaning duties, and where you should _never_ go. Come."

Yugi followed the women obediently, making mental notes of everything she would say. They passed by dozens of room, and Yugi was surprised to see that they were still only on the first floor. So far, Yugi had noted that he was responsible for a small den like area, the kitchen, and two washrooms. Then they headed upstairs.

"Most of the rooms here are guest rooms, which most are used during the holiday seasons, or when the Nakashima's have some of their famous parties," Miss Osaka explained, opening a door to one of the various guest rooms. "They don't need too much cleaning done, but to keep the dust from covering everything in sight, these rooms will be cleaned once a week. You are responsible for three of these rooms." She pointed down the hall to indicate which ones were Yugi's, and the teen nodded.

Without another word, the pair moved to another elaborate staircase, going to the third floor of the mansion. "This is the Nakashimas' quarters, and you are only assigned one room up here," the woman said, stopping in the middle of the hallway to put her hands on her hips and puff. "Here's a quick rundown of the family.

"There are obviously Mr. and Mrs. Nakashima, and they have three children. The eldest being their son Ichiro, then their son Yami, and their youngest being their daughter Naomi. Ichiro is twenty, Yami is seventeen, and Naomi is nine," Miss Osaka explained with detail, making sure that Yugi was listening. "Now, they also have Mrs. Nakashima's parents living with them, being Mr. and Mrs. Fujiyama. They don't say much, but you'll see them frequently out in the garden for sure.

"Now, here's where you need to keep attention. You are never to speak to any of the Nakashima's unless they speak to you first. This may sound like you're living under royalty, but this family is pretty darn close to it," the woman said seriously, coughing for a moment. "I don't want any funny business if you come across any of these people, because that will cost all of our jobs, and trust me, you don't want thirty grudges on your shoulders."

Yugi remained perfectly still, taking those notes down in his mind. '_Okay, so no talking to the family. Just do your job. Don't mess around unless you want to be hated by several_ _people. Got it._' "Which room will I clean up here then?" Yugi asked after a moment's silence, curious.

Grabbing the folded up paper in her back pocket, Miss Osaka glanced at the paper before stating, "Yami's room. His room is located down there, the second door on the left."

Yugi dared a glance down the hall so that he could locate said door. It was the second to last one in the entire hall, looking quite plain from where he was standing. "Can I see it?" the teen asked cautiously, his voice lowering down in case of an outburst from the head cleaning lady.

For the first time, the exhausted and crabby woman smiled. Well, at least attempted a smile. "Sure. The family is out on holiday for the weekend, so it shouldn't be a problem. Come." She started off again, and Yugi trailed behind, trying to figure out what to expect.

Standing patiently as Miss Osaka started to unlock the door, Yugi suddenly asked, "Will I always have to use a key to get into any of the rooms?"

"No, no. The rooms are usually locked when the family is out for an extended period of time," the woman replied. "Most of the time you'll just have to knock before entering." There was a click, and she opened the door, surprisingly stepping back so Yugi could enter first.

Yugi hadn't expected less. The room was enormous but thankfully already tidy. The walls were colored a dark blue, almost black with white trimming. Three large windows overlooked the huge backyard where most parties were usually held, another small balcony attached. The ceiling was fairly low, but Yugi would be sure that if he had to dust, he'd have to have someone else do it even with a ladder. The floor was a light hard wood. To the left was what Yugi guessed to be either a bathroom suite or an equally large closet.

To the opposite side of the room was a large four poster bed, colored with red blankets with gold trimmings, and a little off from that, was the usual desk to use for school studies among other things. As far as Yugi could tell, cleaning this room would be a piece of cake.

"Well come along, I still need to show you the other rooms and what exactly you have to do in them," Miss Osaka interrupted again, quickly ushering Yugi out of the room and locking it behind them.

The rest of the tour went smoothly, with the head cleaning lady explaining every last detail and Yugi following instructions on what to do. When everything was done, Yugi was relieved to be able to be done with learning how to clean, Miss Osaka's advice and instructions all still fresh in his head by the time he was able to leave.

But of course, the real work would start after school on Monday.

* * *

The toxins of the cleaners were starting to get to him. Different yet similar fumes of the liquids were being inhaled in to his system every time Yugi took a breath, making him slightly lightheaded. And he had only done three rooms so far.

Sneezing into his elbow at the smells, Yugi nevertheless continued his work, making sure to pour the right amount of bleach into the bucket of water before adding a mop and soaking it thoroughly. Before long, the teen was mopping with the technique Miss Osaka had painstakingly taught him, sighing repeatedly as he tasted the smell of the cleaners in his mouth now.

School had ended at two, and currently it was nearing four o'clock. Yugi had immediately left to catch a bus, knowing that it was an hour walk from his school to the Nakashima's mansion. Miss Osaka had quickly instructed him on what he'd need just in case he had already forgotten, gave him another map labeled with his rooms, and was set off to perform his cleaning duties.

Currently Yugi was in the second washroom, and thankfully it wasn't a big area to cover. Once he was done with the floor, he'd move onto the porcelain sink and toilet, and then he'd have to move upstairs.

This was already boring work, Yugi concluded, reaching for a scrubber in the bucket he had collected supplies in so he could get under the priceless sink. But he had to keep the job for at least half the year, maybe even more -- he just had to.

His Grandpa wasn't doing so well, currently being in the hospital from a very severe and sudden heart attack. Unfortunately, the bills were pretty pricey, and both Yugi and his Grandpa knew that they wouldn't be able to pay for them on the money they had alone. So Yugi had searched through the ads despite the fact he wasn't allowed to have a job because of school regulations. Fortunately, this job had stated that there was a cut off on the age sixteen, and Yugi was seventeen.

Letting his eyes droop slightly, Yugi lazily scrubbed the last of the white sink before rising to his feet, dropping the scrubber into the bucket and turning the light off. Dreading that he had four more rooms to clean, the teen made his way up the stairs.

He had gotten through two of the guest rooms and when he entered the third, a blonde boy about his age was waiting for him. Yugi recalled that Miss Osaka had said that he'd have a partner for one of the rooms, and he could see why.

This guest bedroom was almost like an apartment inside the massive mansion. There was obviously the large bed off to the side, a small kitchen around the corner from that, a suite bathroom to the left, and one of the three balconies that could be seen from out front. The rest were anonymous furniture that would suit everyday life.

The blonde that was sitting on the end of the bed stood up and came over to Yugi, holding his hand out, a grin on his face. "Hey, I'm Katsuya, Jounouchi. It's about time you got here. I could be gone by now."

Yugi smiled at the comment. "Motou, Yugi. It's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted, taking the larger hand in his. "Sorry about that, I'm kind of new at this job."

The blonde laughed heartily, as if it were the funniest thing in the world. "No prob. You'll get used to it after a while. You mind if I call you 'Yug'?"

He stuck his hands in his black trousers, and Yugi could already tell that he and Jounouchi would become great friends. "Sure," the smaller replied with a greater smile, taking a liking to the nickname. "Now," he continued, leaning over to pick up his bucket of cleaning supplies, "What needs to be done in here?"

Jounouchi had turned to collect his own things, replying, "Oh, well, a lot of things. We need to get the ceiling --" He turned around briefly to look at Yugi, and immediately corrected himself with an embarrassed smile, "Or, well, _I_ should to get the ceiling. Um…other than that, we need to vacuum the place, sweep, clean counters, make sure the bed is tidy…didn't Miss Osaka teach you anything?"

Yugi had entered the kitchen and had already started to get some water to fill it with another toxic cleaner. "Yeah," he called over his shoulder. "But it's a lot to take in, you know."

"Yeah, that's true. Took me a while to figure out where to empty the trash bins and stuff," the blonde added for humor, setting up the ladder he had previously brought with him to he could dust.

Yugi laughed, mixing up what he had created. "Question: does Miss Osaka hate all employees under her or something? Or is she just always cranky?"

He could hear Jounouchi climbing the ladder. "Well, Osaka doesn't actually hate anybody as hard as it is to believe. I mean, she really didn't like me when I first started working, but when you start to get the hang of the job and get to know her more, she isn't as bad as she first seems to be."

"Oh," Yugi replied, starting to scrub at the marble countertops, coughing as fresh billows of horrible smelling cleaner went straight up his nose. "Another question, will I ever get used to these fumes?"

The ladder creaked; obviously Jounouchi had lost his balance for a second. "Yeah," he said back, sounding distracted. Then with more attention, "You'll get used to them after a week or so."

"Good." Yugi smiled, continuing his work. From there on, the two cleaned the small apartment-like guest room, lightly conversing on different things such as which schools they attended and what life at home was like, along with their interests.

Wiping his stinging eyes with the back of his hand, Yugi rose from the carpeted ground, glad to relieve the pressure on his knees. Turning the vacuum off, Yugi rolled the cord back up, glancing at Jounouchi who was just finishing up on dusting furniture. As he wheeled the cleaning device out into the hallway, Yugi was just thinking about how good it was that he was finally able to go home…

…until he glanced down the hallway to the second staircase, remembering that he had one room left. Ugh.

"Hey, Yug, you done?" Jounouchi's voice called from within muffled sounds of packing up being heard. The blonde quickly made his way out of the room, turning off all the lights and locking the door behind him. "I haven't been here this late since…I can't remember when! Wow!"

Yugi let a small smile grace his lips sheepishly as he let his shoulders slump a little from exhaustion. "Yeah, sorry about that. But no; I still have one room left."

Blonde brows knitted together, honey eyes confused. "Who's?"

Yugi blindly searched for a name, cursing himself lightly for not remembering the exact name. "Well…I know it's the middle kid's room…I think."

"You mean Yami's?" Jounouchi offered kindly.

The smaller cleaner found the name familiar, but couldn't be sure. "I guess," Yugi accepted warily, then smiling nicely, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Jounouchi." He watched as the other collected his own cleaning utensils, giving him a slightly worn smile.

"Jou, please."

"Okay. Have a good night!"

For a couple seconds, Yugi watched as Jounouchi walked silently away in the richly decorated hall before heading in the opposite direction to the other staircase that surged up. Glancing at a clock on the wall when he reached the third floor, Yugi sighed. It was almost six-thirty.

Hopefully Miss Osaka didn't forget to tell him about a time limit on cleaning duties. But sticking to his gut, Yugi decided that he might as well finish up this job since he had one room left. He certainly didn't want to lose his job on his first day for assuming that nobody would notice he didn't clean one measly room.

Stretching briefly when he reached one of the Nakashima's sons' rooms, Yugi felt a little better when a couple joints popped before straightening and knocking on the door. When there was no answer, Yugi cautiously knocked again, listening for any noise.

Well, it was near dinnertime, and Yugi was sure that the Nakashima's were back from one of their family weekend getaways. He was sure that he had seen at least their daughter Naomi skipping through one of the rooms, and maybe one of the elderly grandparents near the gardens.

Guessing that since he hadn't gotten a response, Yugi was glad to see that the door was unlocked, and he slowly opened the door, reaching for one of the side table lamps to bring light to the large bedroom. It had obviously gotten dark out since it was near the middle of winter, and when the second lamp was flicked on, Yugi was horrified at what he saw.

This room was nothing like the one he had previously toured the other day. Clothes lay a strew all around the room; on the floor, on the bed, on the furniture -- everywhere! The wardrobe was a clear clue as to why clothes were everywhere, for the doors of it were wide open, drawers pulled out in a reckless fashion. Two of the three windows were wide open, letting in a chilly air stream, and because of the cold breeze, presumably school papers had been scattered through about half the room.

And of course, the bed wasn't anywhere near set.

Groaning, Yugi resisted the urge to collapse on his feet, along with the vigorous rumble of his stomach, begging for his own dinner. This mess would take at least another hour of his time, and he still had duties at home to do!

After a couple of minutes of sulking, Yugi decided to just get started and began with shutting the windows firmly close so that he wouldn't get sick. From there, he quickly made work of collecting all of the papers, being careful to not accidentally start reading the neat writing scribbled on each of the pages. He made a neat pile on the desk, and then moved onto the clothes.

Thankfully for Yugi, he was glad that most of the expensive looking and feeling clothes laying haphazardly on the floor weren't dirty, and he was able to put most of them back into the open wardrobe, once again organizing the items in a fashion that whoever slept here may not appreciate.

Halfway through the work of putting away clothes, Yugi started to wonder what kind of person this possible Yami was. He could remember that Miss Osaka had said that he was seventeen, just like Yugi, but what puzzled the cleaning boy was why this other teen was so messy, being who he was. But then again, Yugi was sure that this kid was spoiled beyond belief, living in a family that was able to have over thirty staff members and a very successful company and still be stinking rich.

Closing the wardrobe doors carefully, Yugi made his next quest to be to set the bed right, and when he was in the middle of putting the pillows in place, he froze when the noise of a creaking door from across the room echoed, a bright light spilling into the dimly lit room.

As if there were a gun to his head, Yugi didn't even flinch as he could see out of the corner of his eye a dark silhouette in the open doorway -- Yugi could see that that door lead to the bathroom, being able to see steam rush out in a somehow lazy fashion – and stare at him as if he were an intruder. To Yugi's disbelief, the person in the doorway chuckled.

It was a low, rich sounding chuckle to add to that. Yugi was puzzled for a moment, trying to decide whether or not this person was seventeen or thirty-seven. He still dared not to move a muscle, and from his peripheral vision, Yugi couldn't make out the shadowed person's face and whether or not it was of a teen's or a middle aged man's.

"So it seems that I got the newbie after all…wonderful." The voice was melodic, heartwarming and smooth…and it wasn't angry. Yugi thanked whoever above for that. But when he thought about it some more, Yugi realized there was a tinge of amusement stuck somewhere in there. "Well? You can continue your work, don't mind me," the teen/man's voice continued, and Yugi glanced down at his hands to try and restart himself.

He could hear feet lightly stride against the hardwood floor, and at that moment, the cleaner knew that this person had been in the shower. So he must be in nothing but a towel…

Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Yugi attempted to focus on his duties and was able to move his hands again. Before he knew it, the bed was set, blanket and pillows all in their appropriate place. Feeling rather girlish despite himself, Yugi pressed down on the blanket after a few moments, decided on what to do. He busied himself with trying to smooth out all of the creases, and before long, he was abruptly stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder in the most lightest of touches.

"How did you do that?" the deep voice asked curiously, and Yugi could feel his nerves go haywire as he felt excited by the touch, and the sound of this person's voice.

Knowing that it would be rude to speak to his indirect employer with his back toward him, Yugi straightened and turned around so that he could properly explain…

…only to let his eyes fall upon the most attractive body he had ever seen.

This was definitely a teen after all. A teen with a very special gift…His voice may have been impressive, but, this body just was just something else. Yugi tried not to stare too much.

He was still in just a towel as Yugi had initially suspected, but his skin was a rich caramel color. He had a lithe body, but it was enhanced by the lean muscles his torso was made up of. Yugi was sure that this guy probably didn't go weight lifting at the gym, but he worked out somehow to get this gorgeous body. The only flaw present was the bandages on his left upper arm…

But hoping that he didn't look ridiculous, Yugi let his gaze drift upward, only to be astonished more. It was like the icing on the cake. His face was lean, well shaped, the same color as his body below. He had a small, but strong looking chiseled chin, a straight lined nose, and the most unusual yet familiar hairstyle ever. Yugi thought for only a second before figuring it out that they basically had the same spiky hairstyle with the three colors of red, black and blonde. The only difference was the lightning blonde bangs that stood up straight on this teen's head.

Because of the dimly lit room, Yugi sadly couldn't tell what this person's eye color was. But the shape of his eyes that Yugi could make out seemed quite promising.

Going back to the present, however, Yugi was stumbled out of his admiring state when the other asked, "So…how'd you do that so quickly?"

Yugi rapidly blinked his amethyst eyes, trying desperately to find his voice, knowing that his was unbearably childlike compared to this guy's. "Um…err, well…you just spread it all out first, then take the corners and you fold them in and then flip it all so it looks neat," Yugi explained, feeling quite awkward at his choice of how to explain the answer.

Sadly, Yugi couldn't help but stare at the other's face as the taller teen took in his reply. Almost a minute later, he was blown out of his mind when the other asked quite randomly, "Can I try?"

Why this guy want to try folding a blanket while in nothing but a towel was beyond Yugi, but the back of his brain reminded him that he was a simple cleaning boy, and that he should behave and do as told. Nodding, he stood back as the other took a step closer to the bed, suddenly tangling the heavy blanket up so that he could start from scratch.

Yugi tried not to eye the towel that was subsequently inching it's way slowly down the other's waist when the other teen asked, "So, I spread it out first?"

"Yup," Yugi answered, nodding his head unconsciously. He watched as the blanket was re-spread out on the large bed, and the teen gave attention to the other side to make sure that it was all smoothed out and even.

"Then the corners…how exactly do you do that?"

Yugi was hoping that this guy would be able to do it all by himself, but unfortunately, he had to step in out of duty to what he signed up for. He stood by the other, and took the right corner nearest the end of the bed, watching warily as the other mimicked him. "You just pull it to the middle, like this." He demonstrated the simple step, nearly straining at the stretch he had to make. The other was close behind him, and when their corners touched, Yugi suddenly found his face full of cloth.

Shock jammed his senses, and Yugi couldn't do much when the other promptly rolled him onto his back, tugging him more toward the middle of the bed. The other teen was swiftly over him, holding both of his hands over his head with one of his hands. "Gotcha," the other said, a grin spreading on his face.

Knowing that he had some right to protest, Yugi nearly shouted, "What on Earth are you doing?!" His voice echoed through the room, and he felt his face flush. The one on top of him merely chucked in amusement, and Yugi frantically raked his brain to figure out why this was happening.

Struggling against the other, Yugi found no escape. He could kick the guy in the crotch since it was available, but a big part of Yugi really needed this job. And besides, he had never really been the one for fighting…maybe he could talk his way out.

Opening his mouth to object and ask this guy to get off of him, the smaller teen was put into even more shock when another mouth abruptly descended upon his own. His body went still, his eyes opened wide, and he could feel a tongue enter his vulnerable mouth.

Time appeared to stand still for a couple seconds, the only thing Yugi being able to concentrate on being the tongue softly moving around in his mouth. Surprisingly, somewhere in the back of his mind, Yugi found this quite…pleasing.

At last, the stronger teen pulled back, looking quite satisfied from what Yugi could tell in the dimly lit room. Yugi noticed that they were both panting from the out of the blue kiss, and Yugi could feel his cheeks heat up some more.

Catching his breath, Yugi asked after a while, "What the heck was that for? What are you doing?"

That deep voice chuckled again, making Yugi find he was melting at the sound. The other leaned down, close enough that their breaths mingled. "Well, first off, let me introduce myself. I'm Yami," the stranger now labeled Yami started, "And second, aren't you a teenager, too?"

Yugi was lost. Well, at least for that second half. At least this guy's identity was set in stone. But where had that second question come from…? "Um…yeah. I'm seventeen."

Those mysterious eyes brightened at his statement. "Me too. But what are, we, teenagers supposed to be like?" Yami asked, puzzling Yugi further on where this conversation was supposed to go.

The small cleaner blinked, still lost, but nonetheless answered Yami's question. "Um, pre-adults who think parents are annoying and care about nothing but their looks?" he guessed, taking the stereotypical teenager to mind.

"Pfft," Yami dismissed. "You have no idea, do you?" He had straightened back up moments before, but once again, he was close. Yugi shook his head no, still not seeing where the point in all this was.

Yami had leaned down so close that Yugi fidgeted when he felt the other's breath tingle at his ear. He stared straight ahead with a slightly worried expression on his face, taking notice that Yami was still dressed only in a towel that somehow had managed to stay on the other's slim waist.

"Well, I'll tell you the answer, if you want," Yami whispered into his ear, making Yugi fidget even more, now taking notice of Yami's fee hand snaking up his clothed chest. The smaller squirmed more, finding the hand teasingly moving around his chest.

"I…um, err…" Yugi stuttered, trying to find the right words, but his mind failed him miserably.

Yami chuckled again, causing Yugi to shiver. "Teenagers are _very_ notorious for being…horny."

What did he just say?! Horny?! Yugi couldn't believe it; albeit Yami was true, but…what did that really mean right now?

So absorbed in his unanswered questions, Yugi jumped when he came back to find Yami's head buried against his neck, ravishing him. Unsure of what to do, Yugi found himself unconsciously struggling and bucking more than ever, unable to find his voice to protest.

Yami's free hand was tracing the curves of his thigh, and Yugi found his breathing getting fairly irregular out of nerves. Moving his hands as best he could, Yugi was thankful that since Yami was distracted now, his grip had considerably loosened. The smaller was able to free at least one of his hands, and he immediately went for Yami's bandaged upper arm.

That got Yami's attention.

The stronger yelped in obvious pain, letting go of Yugi's other hand and reflexively back away toward to the edge of the bed. He clutched his bandaged arm, biting his lip.

Sitting up, Yugi caught his breath, and when he glanced at Yami, his worries returned. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to do-"

"No, it's fine," Yami strained, wincing as pain rippled through his arm. "Honest."

Now Yugi was confused. The teen in front of him was just trying to get it on with him, and was now reduced to someone in serious pain. Trying to be the helping man, Yugi got off the bed and walked around, concern in his eyes as he reached out to take Yami's hand.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that this would happen. What happened to your arm?" Yugi asked sincerely, trying to gain Yami's trust.

Something then drastically changed in Yami. His eyes drooped, and he looked very tired all of a sudden. Within seconds, Yugi 'eeped' when he fell over exhausted for several unknown reasons.

His mouth hanging open, Yugi was flabbergasted at everything that had just taken place. He was innocently cleaning the room, was pinned down and kissed…and now Yami passed out, and Yugi was unsure of what to do.

"Ah…" Yugi said awkwardly, biting his lip. Then it came to mind that he should find someone that would help. Deciding to do just that, Yugi first rolled over the taller teen so that he was lying on his back. He took the messy blanket and draped it over him up to mid chest, and made sure that Yami was still breathing before he'd leave.

Hoping that he wouldn't be blamed for whatever happened to Yami, Yugi speedily walked over to the door and threw it open to come face to face with what looked like a butler. The man was probably around his late fifties to early sixties, the wears and tears in his face obvious. His brown eyes took him in with small warmth, and he looked overall tired.

"Who are you?" the man asked curiously, letting his hand fall into a neutral position instead of a fist that was about to knock the door.

Yugi stared wide eyed before coming to his senses. "I'm Motou, Yugi, sir. I'm the newest cleaner here, and I was assigned to cleaning Yami Nakashima's room."

The butler's brows rose in surprise. "So you are the new cleaner, eh? No wonder you're here so late." Yugi could tell this man was scrutinizing him, for his eyes never left his face. "You look like you've been shocked by lightning. Is something wrong, Mr. Motou?"

His hands twisted behind his back nervously, but Yugi was determined to tell the truth. "Well, um, I had a little problem with Mr. Nakashima in there…is he all right? I noticed that he was heavily bandaged on his left upper arm."

"There's something else, isn't there?" the butler interjected. The man then gave him a sly smile, and Yugi wondered how long the man had actually been outside the door.

Blushing despite himself, Yugi added, "Well…he kind of took a liking to me out of what seemed nowhere," he said carefully. "I personally don't think he was acting like himself, and I've never met him before."

The man chuckled, giving Yugi a warm, non-threatening smile. "I knew I should've helped him," he mused to himself. Then, more directly at Yugi, "Mr. Nakashima underwent some surgery earlier today…there were some muscles that weren't quite right, and by the time he came home, he was still heavily medicated with the anesthesia. When I escorted him here a while ago, I offered to help him, but being as stubborn as he can be, I was shut out. He might have taken one too many pills to help the pain, so that makes sense on why he may have acted out of place."

He gave Yugi a moment to understand what he was saying, before seriously inquiring, "What has become of him now?"

Yugi looked over his shoulder. "He passed out," he replied flatly. "I was a moment ago going to look for help, so you might want to make sure he's okay." He watched as the butler's face became urgent, and he was quickly thanked for informing the man before the door closed behind him.

Blinking at the opposite wall, Yugi looked over his shoulder again, wondering if all that really just happened. Taking a deep breath, Yugi realized that the rest of his cleaning supplies were still in Yami's room, but he decided not to venture back in. He'd just pick them up tomorrow. The whole thing was still a blur, it all happened so fast.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Yugi made his way down the hall to the staircase, wondering what tomorrow would be like…if there would be tomorrow, that is.

* * *

Making sure that his black slacks and white shirt were in place, Yugi pressed the buzzer to be let into the mansion, nerves bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. The door opened and he was immediately greeted by Miss Osaka, who stood back so that he could enter.

With the door whooshing close behind him, Yugi was stopped short when Miss Osaka spoke, "I thought I told you to not get involved with any of the Nakashimas, Mr. Motou."

'_So that wasn't a dream,_' Yugi thought to himself, biting his lip unconsciously. '_All that_ _really did happen._'

Turning to face the head cleaning lady, Yugi calmly explained, "I'm sorry, Miss Osaka, but you misunderstood whoever told you."

The overweight lady hmphed, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh really? What I heard was that you took quite the interest in Mr. Yami, and started to play around and neglect your duties."

Stomach dropping, Yugi retorted, "But it was Mr. Nakashima who started that while I was cleaning. I talked to one of the butlers that aid him, and he said that he was under medication, and therefore was not thinking straight."

Miss Osaka gave him a hard look, weighing out the story she heard to the one that Yugi just gave her. "Well," she started, "You're off the hook this time, but next time I hear anything, you'll be out of here, understand?"

Yugi nodded. "Understood."

With a heavy sigh, the lady gave him another, expecting look. "Well, stop staring at me, and get to work!"

"Yes ma'am." Turning on his heel, Yugi made a straight beeline to where cleaning supplies were stored, hoping that someone kind enough would have returned the ones he had left in Yami's room last night. To his displeasure, his items weren't returned, and that only meant that he had to go back to Yami's room to retrieve them.

Sighing, the new cleaner stalked out of the cleaning supply room and up the two flights of stairs, his nerve reborn when he reached the third floor. "Just go in, get your things and go back and start your work," Yugi told himself under his breath. "Yami won't be in there…he's probably somewhere else…doing rich people stuff."

He reached Yami's door, took a deep, self-reassuring breath and knocked on the wooden door. Just like last night, there wasn't a voice, so Yugi knocked again, and his heart sunk when he heard that deep voice from last night muffle its way through the door.

Stepping back, the butterflies in his stomach burst tenfold as the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal Yami. Thankfully, for Yugi, this time he was a little more clothed than just a plain white towel around his waist.

Although, he had the appearance of being in bed all day. He wore dark red and blue plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt and white socks. His hair was a little ruffled, and Yugi took great notice that those mysterious eyes were a rich crimson red color. The teen reminded himself of his duty.

A smile broke out on Yami's face, a tinge of embarrassment in it. "Oh, hey, it's the new cleaning guy from last night," he said, his smile widening as he remembered Yugi. "My, ah, apologies about last night," he apologized quickly, scratching the back of his head. "Took five pills instead of two; my bad." He laughed awkwardly in a way that made Yugi a little more comfortable.

Yugi smiled politely. "It's okay, you just took me by surprise," he assured, and caught notice of a new bandage around Yami's arm. "Is your arm okay? Sorry I kind of grabbed it last night."

Yami had leaned against the doorframe casually, and glanced at his arm, remembering the pain from the previous night. "Yeah, it's fine. You took me by surprise there. Thanks for asking."

Silence spread like wildfire, and Yugi shuffled his feet, biting his lip as he didn't know how to handle the awkward situation. Yami broke the silence after a while.

"So, I'm guessing you came for your supplies you left here?" the teen guessed, and Yugi nodded wordlessly. "I'll get them, hold on." Yami straightened and walked back into his room, the door left wide open and Yugi tried not to stare inside. Yami came back after a couple of minutes, and handed Yugi the bucket full of cleaning supplies.

Taking it graciously, Yugi smiled again, and looked down at his feet. Now that Yami was in the correct lighting, Yugi couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful teen before him. He tried not to blush in the silence. "Thanks," he mustered after a couple seconds. "I better get going. I'll stop by later though."

Yami smiled softly back at him, and Yugi fidgeted. "Alright, I'm going to be here for the rest of the night, just so you know."

"Okay."

The teen in the doorway smiled at him again before closing the door. Yugi let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding and tried to grasp a hold of himself as he hurriedly made his way down to the kitchen.

* * *

His knees popped as he stood up, and Yugi winced at the small pain that resulted. Rubbing the back of his neck, Yugi gathered his things, turned off the light and headed upstairs.

Since he had already cleaned two guestrooms yesterday, and knowing that he didn't need to clean them again until next week, Yugi pulled out a small paper he had scribbled on. Today he was cleaning the last door on the right with Jounouchi, and glancing at his wrist watch, Yugi was glad that it was only about four-thirty.

"Hey, Yug!" the blonde greeted with a cheeky grin as he entered the room. Jounouchi once again appeared to have been waiting for him, and Yugi mentally bashed himself for working so slow. "How's day two been for you?"

Yugi shrugged, setting his bucket on the carpeted floor, examining the room. It wasn't quite like the apartment one from yesterday, but there seemed to be more details to this room that they'd have to pay attention to. For instance, there were so much more paintings on the walls, and a lot more small trinkets on the bedside stands. "Eh, it's been okay," he replied.

Jou cast him a look. "I heard about what happened last night."

That caught Yugi's full attention, and he blushed. Bending down to reach for a duster to hide his blush, Yugi asked in a quiet voice, "Really? What did you hear?"

Jounouchi had already gotten a ladder ready and was climbing up the small steps to reach the ceiling. "That he basically jumped you," he said frankly, swiping the ceiling with an extended duster. He looked over his shoulder with a sneaky smile. "Was he drunk or something? I didn't hear the whole story, so you might as well fill me in."

Yugi sighed, feeling rather embarrassed. He hadn't told a soul in school, or to his Grandpa. He had really hoped to keep this situation to himself. "Do I really have to?" he questioned in an exasperated voice.

"Of course you do!" Jou insisted, moving the ladder to another spot. "I promise I won't tell anybody about it if you don't want me to, I swear!"

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Jou begged, giving Yugi puppy-dog eyes when the shorter glanced at him. "I won't quit bugging you if you don't."

Yugi sighed after a moment of thought. "Fine, but do you swear not to tell?"

"I swear on a promise on a promise on a promise on a promise not to say a word, Yug."

So for the next forty-five minutes Yugi told his side of the story, unexpectedly causing Jou to laugh uncontrollably every now and then. Yugi felt his face heat up numerous times, and by the end, he was sure that he'd never want to tell another ever again.

By now Jounouchi was currently scrubbing the hardwood floor section of the room, while Yugi vacuumed the carpeted area thoroughly. "I still can't believe that, Yug. Seriously, who does that?"

"Do what?"

"Take five pills by accident when they're only supposed to take two? Sounds kind of suicidal to me," Jou explained, which made Yugi frown.

"Oh I'm sure it's not like that," Yugi defended. "The butler said that he was still under some of the anesthesia from his surgery."

"Yeah, but do you really think that people would let him tend to himself if he was still under that kind of stuff?" Jou questioned practically, giving Yugi a look.

Yugi turned off the vacuum, thinking. Jounouchi did have a point. Who would let someone under the influence of anesthesia go off by themselves? But then again, the butler did say that Yami was stubborn, so maybe he was able to convince the elderly man that he'd be fine. Yugi wasn't too sure what to think.

"Hey, are we about done?" Jou quipped after a while of working in silence.

Looking around the room, Yugi inhaled the numerous cleaners in the air, coughed and replied, "I think so."

Jou laughed at him and they both gathered their things. They headed out of the room, locking the door behind them. "Well, have a good time with you-know-who," Jounouchi teased as he walked toward the downward staircase. Yugi flushed and fidgeted at the comment and waved before turning the opposite way to the upward staircase.

As usual, Yugi made it to Yami's room and knocked, in a way glad that he only had to knock once before hearing the invitation to come in. Closing the door behind him, Yugi was glad to have better lighting than last night, but his nerves came right back when he immediately spotted Yami resting on the bed reading.

Stiffly and uneasily walking across the room, Yugi decided on what to do first. He glanced over at Yami sneakily, still finding him absorbed in whatever he was reading. Maybe he should start in the bathroom, where he wouldn't have to see the other.

Deciding just that, Yugi marched over to the attached room and put himself on track with scrubbing the porcelain until it sparkled. He then mixed bleach with water and mopped the tiled floor until it produced his reflection. He wiped the mirror down so that it was spotless and he sprayed the area with a fresh fragrant to make it have a calming scent.

Dreading the awkward silence that was about to come, Yugi flicked off the light to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. '_Maybe I should vacuum next,_' he mused to himself, only to suddenly realize that there was no carpet in this room. '_Or maybe I_ _should_-"

"What's your name, anyway? I know you told me last night -- I think -- but I've kind of forgot," Yami interrupted Yugi's thoughts abruptly, causing Yugi to flinch and look at the bed where the other was sitting on the edge.

Looking down at his feet, Yugi replied in a small voice, "I'm Motou, Yugi. You didn't ask my name last night."

"What?" Yami asked, "I didn't hear you. Come here."

Like his head would be cut off if he didn't do as told, Yugi nodded briefly before walking over to the bed. Devoid of further prodding from Yami, Yugi repeated, "I'm Motou, Yugi. You never asked who I was last night. Just my age."

Yami smiled up at him, and Yugi looked into those red eyes. "You're seventeen."

"Yup." Yugi shifted his weight gracelessly to the right, averting his eyes quickly.

Yugi forced himself not to be restless too much as he felt Yami scrutinize him carefully like the butler had. After what seemed like an eternity of suspense, Yugi finally quipped softly, "What?"

Yami's eyes had glazed over, and he blinked twice. "Sorry," he apologized with a smile, "I tend to stare, sorry if I unnerved you."

"It's fine." Yugi swallowed nervously, trying to look anywhere but at Yami. But from the corner of his eye, he could tell by the way that Yami was twisting his hands that he wanted to say something.

To his surprise, Yami stood up, causing Yugi to back up. He was still dressed in his sleepwear, though his hair appeared to be less messy. "Look," he started, "I'm really, sincerely sorry for what happened last night."

"It's fine," Yugi repeated quickly, hoping that Yami wouldn't take it too far and try to convince him of anything.

"But despite what I may have said to you last night, I, err," Yami continued, making a face when he obviously found a speed bump in what he wanted to really say. After a moment he held his hands up in defense, saying, "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, and I'm not trying to be mushy or anything like that, but, somehow I can't stop thinking about you."

Okay…Yugi definitely didn't see that coming. His brows knitted together and he looked up. "What do you mean?" he asked, hoping to get a little bit of a more thorough answer.

Yami pulled a face again, obviously not wanting to word what he had to say the wrong way to give Yugi the wrong impression. "Well, not to be cheesy or anything, but I find you to be very…I don't know, attractive?"

Yugi blinked. "But you hardly know me. You've only really met me once -- not counting last night of course."

The taller teen laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, I know. But I guess I somehow feel that we could have something here." He took to knotting his hands together again.

This job was really offering the puzzlement of his life -- it really was. Yugi felt odd at the strange and unexpected words said to him, and he didn't know what to make of them. "Do you mean as in a relationship?" he offered. Granted, Yugi secretly wouldn't mind being with Yami, what with such a physical attraction he offered, and his real personality being rather intriguing.

"Maybe." Yami shrugged, that embarrassed smile still on his lips. "I know this may sound horrible, but I've always somehow believed in love at first sight."

Yugi could feel his face heat up at the term. Love at first sight? Well, he wasn't sure about 'first sight', but whatever he had done between last night and now had certainly gained Yami's attention.

"I don't really know what to say," Yugi admitted, letting out a small chuckle himself. "No one's ever really said that kind of thing to me before." He let his right hand go across his body to grasp his left one, as if the hold were a security blanket of sorts for when he felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah, so…" Yami trailed off, knowing from Yugi's body language that he should just drop the conversation for now until Yugi was comfortable with his words. Yugi kept his eyes on the edge of the bed. "Do you need any help with cleaning?" Yami suddenly offered, causing Yugi to look up in surprise.

Well, he would like some help because it would get him home faster, but on the second hand, it was his job to do, and Yugi wasn't sure if he was allowed help. But then again, how much trouble would it cause him if Yami did help him, and when he offered in the first place? Yugi smiled a little, letting his eyes warm up. "Sure," he said. "I never did get to mop in here yesterday."

He moved to get the cleaners he'd need, hearing Yami call softly to him, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Yugi dismissed, finding the appropriate bottles. He mixed everything up and retrieved the mop and broom from the hallway. He walked over to Yami, who had ditched his socks so that they wouldn't get wet. "Um, Miss Osaka is really picky on how floors are mopped and swept, so you'll have to do it the way I've been taught," Yugi explained calmly, and when Yami soundlessly nodded, Yugi could swear he could feel the enthusiasm radiate off the other.

Odd.

"But first I have to sweep. It's the same motions when mopping, so you might as well watch," Yugi continued, feeling a little unnerved that Yami was watching every movement he made with careful, watchful eyes. He grabbed the broom and swept the floor quickly, handing the mop to Yami, who took it without reluctance and walked over to where Yugi had set the bucket of water and bleach before and soaking the mop in it.

"Like this?" Yami asked after a few movements, smiling brightly when Yugi nodded with a smaller smile. When Yugi felt that Yami had it down perfectly, maybe even better than he had it, he searched for his duster and started going over all of the wooden furniture.

Somehow with Yami working, Yugi felt comfortable. Even though it was silent again, there wasn't a discomfited tone to it, and Yugi could feel himself relaxing. He asked once if the mopping was bothering Yami's arm, and the answer was no, and Yugi was reminded of what Jounouchi had said about the pills. Shaking his head, Yugi rid himself of the absurd thought.

Yami didn't seem in the least suicidal or anything that looked like harm to himself. Yami actually seemed rather nice, like he had a good head on his shoulders, and somehow even through the awkward conversation, quite charming. Yugi blushed despite himself, glad that his back was toward the other teen as he went over the wardrobe.

Maybe love at first sight was real, but Yugi couldn't be sure. It sounded too fantasy to him, like it was out of a book with a prince and princess, like _Romeo and Juliet_. Yugi had never had that kind of connection with anyone, and he had never really seen anyone like that either. But for now, Yugi was kind of confident that he could call Yami a friend…for now.

"Um, where do you want me to empty this bucket, Yugi?" Yami asked when Yugi was just finishing the dusting.

Looking over his shoulder, Yugi replied, "Just dump it into the sink, I'll dry it." He watched as Yami used his good arm to deliver the bucket to the sink, and he put the broom out into the hallway again, and collected the other cleaning items together so that he could put them into the bucket after he dried it. Yami came out minutes later, a grin on his face and the bottom half of his shirt soaked. "I dried the bucket for you," he said, handing over the bucket.

Yugi smiled at the drenched shirt. "Poured it all too fast?" he guessed quietly.

"Yup," Yami replied, "Sloshed right back at me." He pulled at the bottom of the black shirt, "You don't mind, do you?" he asked, just to make sure.

"I've already seen you in a towel," Yugi said bluntly, blushing at his own words. Yami gave him a knowing look along with a sly smile before pulling the shirt above his head. Yugi couldn't help but frantically rake his eyes over the sculpted torso being revealed to him. When the shirt was off of Yami's body, Yugi abruptly stopped and turned his attention to putting his cleaning objects into the bucket. When he was done with the chore, he couldn't help but blush even more when he noticed Yami staring at him.

Shuffling his feet like before and shifting his weight anxiously, Yugi started, "Well…thanks for helping me."

"No problem. Got me off my butt for the day," Yami joked back, flashing Yugi a toothy smile.

"So, I guess I better get going," Yugi continued, clenching and unclenching the bucket's handle in his fist. "I'll be-"

Yami interrupted him in such a way and made Yugi flustered. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked quite hopefully, and Yugi stared at him wide eyed.

A tense smile tugged at the corners of Yugi's mouth. "Yeah, I kind of have to clean here everyday. Your room, I mean."

Yami chuckled in an awkward way, and Yugi knew that he should probably be taking his leave. Without another word, Yugi passed by Yami, his eyes set on the door, taken by surprise when Yami caught him by the arm.

"Wait," Yami said, and Yugi knew he couldn't say no or tug away. Maybe there was something hidden between them…

Yugi was pulled back gently, and he willingly stared into those crimson eyes as Yami stared into his amethyst. Without a sound, a hand came up to cup the side of his face softly, tracing his jaw line absently.

Yami's crimson eyes softened, and Yugi could only guess that his took on that look too. He stood there breathing evenly, leaning slightly into the soft and affectionate touch Yami created, and he let his free hand drift up to lay on top of Yami's, pressing the slightly larger hand against his cheek firmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Yugi said softly after an undetermined amount of time. He let his hand glide off of Yami's, and he smiled warmly at the other, who offered his own contented smile in return.

"Bye," Yami said just as softly, watching as Yugi made his departure, cleaning supplies and all.

* * *

A/N: O.o Did I seriously write all that? Seriously, twenty-three pages?! Geez. Well, without too long a comment, this little idea will be a two-shot just so you know, and I guess you can say that it's a little bit of a take on to a Cinderella kind of story. But without the mean step-sisters/mom, of course. Well, if you made it this far, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a comment!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Two weeks have gone by since I've first started working here, and this job isn't going any faster," Yugi complained to himself, grabbing his cleaning supplies and trudging to the kitchen area.

Mixing chemicals and making sure that he had everything he needed, Yugi got down to work starting with the cabinets. He polished the masterfully crafted wood, having to stand on the tips of his toes to reach them. Just barely reaching them, Yugi wiped them down as best he could, going around the whole area until the wood shined.

Somewhat thankful that he didn't have to stretch anymore, Yugi wiped down the counters next, making sure that not even the tiniest crumb was left. When he was done with the marble, Yugi quickly wiped down the bottom cupboards and then created a cleaning mix to mop the floor with.

Rinsing the sponge out under the sink before he set the bucket on the floor, Yugi quickly got down to work, feeling quite old fashion with how he was supposed to clean the kitchen's floor.

"It get the tough stains out if you scrub by hand," Miss Osaka had said when Yugi complained to her last week. Huffing to himself, Yugi rolled his eyes at the woman's words, but nevertheless continued his work.

Like he always did, Yugi started from the middle of the kitchen and worked his way out. About halfway through his work, Yugi became so absorbed in his work that he didn't realize that he started to scrub over a shoe.

Flinching when he realized his mistake, Yugi dropped the grimy sponge and sat back on his heels, his face heating up in embarrassment. He didn't look up at whoever it was he had gotten soapy water on, but he mumbled just loud enough, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, these shoes are pretty old anyway," a familiar voice replied lazily, and Yugi's head shot up like a bullet. He stared at the shiny dress shoes. They looked like they just came out of the factory.

Reminding himself that he wasn't a servant in a castle but a staff member in a mansion and that those two were not the same, Yugi stood up to give Yami a worried look. "But there were some chemicals in that water that may-"

Yami waved hand, dismissing his worry. "Forget about it, it's not much of a problem to worry yourself over."

Sighing in what would seem to be a dejected way, Yugi bit his lip and looked down at the semi-wet floor as he felt Yami stare at him.

Ever since they had really gotten acquainted, Yugi had only seen Yami three times. One was when he was cleaning the other's room like always, the other was when Yami was notifying Miss Osaka on something that Yugi thought the gardener should take care of (not that it was any of his business, anyway), and the third time was a fleeting glance of Yami and who Yugi guessed was his younger sister Naomi. They were both dressed up very elegantly, and Yugi could only guess where they were going out.

Other than their first real meeting, and the one time when they were both in Yami's room, Yugi hadn't really gotten to know the other. However, he was confident to say that Yami had openly flirted with him the last time…

Pushing those thoughts away, Yugi looked at Yami, who was still silent. Rocking on his heels when he found he had nothing to say, Yugi's mind went back to work. "Um…I have to get back to c-cleaning, I guess," he said, his voice getting softer with each word.

He was still looking at him, and Yami suddenly flashed a smile, and Yugi wondered what for. "Alright, but, can I request something?"

Yugi knew he probably looked dumbfounded for Yami chuckled at him for a moment. Blinking amethyst eyes, Yugi nodded, "Sure."

"May I be your company?"

His mind had definitely wandered off to other things that Yami may have requested, and Yugi blushed, noticing the odd look the other shot him because of it. "Uh, if you want…" he said a little uncertainly, yet he knew that his spirits had risen considerably. But he wouldn't let the other know that.

Yami gave him another smile, and Yugi looked down, listening as Yami made his way through the dry spots so that he could hop onto the counter to sit and watch. Yugi awkwardly bent down to his knees, grabbing the discarded sponge.

He felt nervous with those enticing eyes boring a hole into his back while he worked, and the silence only worsened it. After about five minutes, Yugi couldn't take it. "I saw you and your little sister the other night," he said as casually as he could. "You were all dressed up."

He continued his work, waiting for Yami's response, which came quick enough.

"We attended one of my mother's friends' dinner parties," Yami replied, blinking at the memory. "Naomi was looking forward to it, at least."

Yugi lightly rolled his eyes to himself, smiling a little. "So let me guess," he started, never ceasing in his continuous scrubbing. "You're actually one of those rich kids that despite getting everything you want, you turn out to be miserable and want a normal life. That dinner party was agonizing for you, wasn't it?" Yugi guessed, looking over his shoulder, letting Yami see his smile.

His smile of knowing that he was probably guessing right turned into one that was self-conscious. The other had cocked an eyebrow, a questioning look on his face. "Ah…no," Yami said in an awkward kind of way, but nevertheless chuckled when he took in Yugi's expression.

"Oh."

"No, I do enjoy the wealth my family possesses; it provides me and my brother and sister so many possibilities for future success. But anyway, I do usually enjoy dinner parties - or any parties for that matter - but as much fun as I had at this one, it felt like my mother was holding something over my head," Yami explained, laughing full out when Yugi scratched the back of his head in his wrongness.

"So what made you feel, err, strange at this one?" Yugi carefully constructed his words, not wanting to jump to anymore conclusions. He moved over a little so he could still continue his work, but still let his head crane back to Yami so he could know that he was still listening.

Yami swung his legs a little, being careful not to hit the cabinets down below. "My mother's friend has a daughter, Mieko," he put it simply.

"Ah. Something about marriage I'm guessing?" Yugi said a little more confidently, turning his head back to the floor just in case he messed up again with conclusions.

"Not…exactly. I mean, I know that my parents and her parents obviously want to do that, but thankfully we've dropped that whole tradition where parents decide the whole marriage thing," Yami said, feeling an odd relief when he mentioned the whole tradition part.

"So Mieko wants what your and her parents are thinking, too?" Yugi asked quietly, moving around the floor to a different spot.

"I think so," Yami replied, his heel accidentally hitting the wooden cabinet. "But if she offered it, I'd have to say no."

Yugi looked over his shoulder with a questioning gaze. "Why's that? She not pretty enough for you?"

Pulling his shoes off and chucking them out the open door where there was a carpet floor, Yami pulled his legs up and sat with them crossed underneath him. "No," he admitted, "She's just a little too spoiled."

Yugi smiled to himself. "Is she spoiled as in, like, she's mean to everyone or something?"

"Sometimes, but it's really kind of like she gets what she wants, when she wants it, and she can be rude about it," Yami clarified. "But don't get me wrong, she can be nice when she wants to; she's not always acting like some kind of diva."

Amethyst eyes gave the other a pointed look. "You do know that you just defended her, right?"

Yami looked rather surprised, and raised his hands up in his own defense. "Hey, I don't want to say anything totally bad about a person, okay? I don't do that kind of thing."

"Sure," Yugi teased. "I can tell that you like her," he added with the tiniest of smirks.

Yugi beamed when Yami put his chin in his hand, his elbow resting on his knee. He could see that the other was obviously hiding a smile. "You did not just say that, Yugi," he nearly mumbled, and Yugi purposely turned around to re-wet his sponge and start scrubbing again.

"I think I just did," Yugi countered a little smugly, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

He kept working, biting his lip as he listened to Yami's silence, not daring to look back. Okay…maybe he shouldn't have said that, but he didn't think that he'd get fired over that…would he? The smile suddenly disappeared as Yugi wondered if he hurt Yami in some way, and just as he was about to look back to make sure he hadn't done anything wounding to the other, an arm swooped around his waist and hauled him up.

With a cry of surprise, Yugi came face to face with Yami, who had taken his smug look from earlier. Not being as strong as the other, Yugi felt two hands clutch onto his biceps and backed him up until his back hit the fridge that was on the other side of the kitchen.

Even though he was wearing a long sleeved shirt, Yugi could feel his skin burning with Yami holding him in place like that. The other got his face unpredictably close to Yugi's, and the smaller's heart sped up.

A smile played on Yami's lips, and Yugi couldn't figure out why his mind and body were acting in such as strange way. Yes, they had their odd moment a couple weeks back when their first truly met, but Yugi couldn't really believe that there was something seriously attracting him to Yami when he hardly knew the guy.

It was even stranger when he thought back to the last instance they spent time together, and he remembered how flustered he had gotten when Yami flirted with him then. But all at the same time, Yugi couldn't really suppose in love at first sight; it just didn't seem possible.

"You're wrong, Yugi," Yami said in a whispery voice, his tone low, making Yugi involuntarily shiver. "I could never like Mieko that way."

He knew that he wouldn't be able to say much when he was already acting in such an anxious way. Yugi blinked a couple times, trying to not concentrate on Yami's suddenly gorgeous, up-close face. "T-then who do you…like?" he inquired after a moment, trying to appear unaffected by the other teen's close presence.

It was such a black and white question, and to Yugi's surprise, he was concerned when Yami didn't give him an answer right away. He felt his heart sink a little, and he became alarmed at the feeling. Had he really…with only two interactions…?

"Who do I like? That's quite the question there," Yami said, his voice teasing, and Yugi was reassured to his disbelief. It wasn't possible, was it? This wasn't a dream, right?

A finger under his chin jolted Yugi out of his confused thoughts and brought back to what Yami was about to say. His heart started pounding again, and Yugi hoped to anyone that he wasn't physically showing how nervous he was.

Yami stared straight into his eyes, the redness of them tantalizing Yugi easily. That small smile was back, tugging innocently at the corners of the other's lips, and Yugi felt his heart soar when the other simply answered, "I like you."

How it was possible for him to feel such a way was unknown to Yugi, but he knew that he was extremely happy at Yami's claim. He let out a shaky breath he didn't even know he was holding, a small grin spreading on his lips too.

"I…" Yugi started, but his mind was telling him not to be mushy and voice the fact that he _didn't_ have the slightest idea of what to say. He wasn't quite sure if he was just feeling the same for Yami because he was caught in the moment so suddenly, or if he truly did feel this way because he really _did_ like Yami. Why did this have to be so confusing?

There were hands now at his waist again, and it was obvious Yami could care less if he said anything or not. Maybe he realized what Yugi was thinking, and wasn't expecting anything back so soon. Or maybe he was just impatient…Yugi blushed as he continued that thought.

In an instant, Yugi was pressed even more into the fridge, letting out an eep of surprise, and feeling a swirl of lust when he felt Yami's hot breath trickle along his neck, their bodies pressed closely together out of what seemed nowhere.

"Y-Yami-i," Yugi stuttered, his breath hitching when he felt a hand cup the right side of his face. Yami kept the contact close, letting his breath purposely ghost over Yugi's exposed flesh.

"Mmm…Yugi," Yami hummed, smiling into Yugi's neck, letting his fingers stroke the delicate face ever so affectionately. "You smell good."

His mind was becoming utterly muddled…Yugi didn't know what to do or think. Did Yami just say he smelt good? Those fingertips were become rhythmic and soothing; he tried to keep his breath under control.

Then abruptly, Yami pulled back, but not by far, and his other hand was cupping the other side of Yugi's face. Yugi stared into Yami's gentle face, once again being mesmerized by those gorgeous crimson eyes.

His brain must've been on autopilot at this point because Yugi could tell that he wasn't panicking as much anymore. He watched as Yami offered another kind smile before inching closer and closer to what Yugi knew would be a kiss…

"Mr. Motou! Just what in the world do you think you are doing!"

The autopilot abandoned, Yugi flinched almost violently at the shrill and cranky voice he knew all too well, accidentally pushing himself back against the fridge and_ really_ unintentionally pushing Yami away so hastily that he backed up in a stupor into the bucket full of cleaner. The soapy and toxic liquid spilled over almost aggressively, soaking the tiles and Yami's right pant leg all the way up to his knee.

And what made things worse was that Yami slipped and fell.

Yugi had covered his face with his hands at the discomfiture he knew was spreading over his face. He knew it looked like he had just sloshed a tomato on his face - he was that mortified. An awful feeling sunk in his stomach, and for a fleeting moment, he just knew that he was going to be fired.

But at least Miss Osaka had other things on her mind at that moment.

A shocked look on her face, the head cleaner quickly made her way over to the fallen teen. She swept through the wet mess of toxins and bent down to Yami, a very worried and almost frightened look on her face. "Are you alright Mr. Nakashima? You're not hurt, are you?"

Yugi watched with some terror as Yami didn't move at first. He was lying on his back flush against the floor, and he had yet to respond to anything. He hadn't even cried out when he slipped and hit the hard tile. He hadn't hit his head, did he? Yugi didn't see that much. The cleaning teen bit his lip hard.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity did Yami start to respond to Miss Osaka's anxious questions and concerns. Both cleaners sighed with relief, and Yami pulled himself up, groaning lowly to himself.

"Are you sure you're alright, dear?" the woman asked for what appeared to be the hundredth time, checking over his now drenched form. "You don't need medical assistance, do you? You didn't hit your head, did you?"

Yami flashed the woman a toothy smile in reassurance. "I'll just have a bump on my head, Miss Osaka, nothing to worry about." He lightly chuckled for the effect, but it appeared that the cleaner would not have any of it.

"At least let me escort you to your room, dear, it's the least I can do to repair my staff's mistake," Miss Osaka offered sweetly, being forward and taking his arm. "I'll have one of the daily maids bring you up some bandages and ice, and I'll take those dirtied clothes if you want."

Having been in a similar situation before, Yami knew not to argue with the head cleaning lady and nodded in surrender. "Thank you, Miss Osaka," he thanked in a tired manner, letting himself be led out of the kitchen. She led him out of the room and to the foot of the staircase before telling him to wait a moment before heading back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Yugi stood horrified at everything that had just taken place. He took in the mess that he had caused Yami to make, along with the aftereffects of what he and Yami were just about to do. Oh, and he thought with a worry stricken mind of what Miss Osaka was going to do with him, too.

Speaking of the devil…the elderly woman marched almost angrily in, carrying a mop in hand that she must've picked up before she came back. Her jaw was set like concrete, and Yugi wanted so badly to shrink into his shoes.

"You will clean up the mess and then finish the rest of your duties. After today, you will have the rest of the week off. You will receive a letter before Monday." She thrust the mop at him, and Yugi clutched the wooden handle with all his might, not wanting to drop it and make the woman angrier. "Now get back to work."

Nodding a little more enthusiastically than he probably should have, Yugi stood ramrod straight, watching Miss Osaka march back out before getting back to work like a frenzied bee.

* * *

"Yugi, a letter came in for you," Yugi's Grandpa called with a hoarse voice followed with a cough the moment the teen came in through the Game Shop's doorway. Yugi sluggishly closed the door behind him, walking into the store to snatch the envelope his Grandpa was holding out for him.

"Thanks, Grandpa," Yugi thanked kindly, "Do you need anything?"

His Grandpa coughed again and cleared his throat, nevertheless mustering up his strength and giving his grandson a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, Yugi. I have a glass of water nearby."

Offering a small smile and a nod of understanding, Yugi headed upstairs to the apartment portion of the building. Kicking his shoes off when he got to his room and letting his book bag fall off his shoulders to the floor, Yugi plopped lazily down on his bed before carefully opening his mail.

Sighing through his nose when he read the return address at the top of the actual letter, Yugi read through what it said.

_Dear Mr. Motou,_

_As I am sure you are aware of, you violated what rules were given to you, and slacked off your duties. You disobeyed what you were told and interacted with one of the Nakashimas when you were strictly told not to. _

_However, after Mr. Yami Nakashima kindly explained his side of the story, it has come to my attention that it was not entirely your fault, and that Mr. Nakashima has taken an innocent liking to you; as I'm guessing, he was in his room while you were cleaning said area.. _

Innocent? Yugi could've laughed, but he didn't. A smile spread widely across his face though.

_So with this letter, I personally apologize if my behavior towards you may have been a little brash, and because of that, you may have the remainder of your week off if you wish. But as of now, you are still hired, and are expected back Monday afternoon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Miss Osaka_

Relief washed through Yugi at an alarming pace; he still had his job. Bless Yami for explaining everything when he obviously couldn't. Yugi let his smile stay put and he flopped onto his back against the soft mattress.

Would this mean that he'd be able to still see Yami? If Yami really had told Miss Osaka the truth - he was a little skeptical because he obviously said 'innocent' - would that mean that Miss Osaka would be okay with them talking to each other? Yami was above the grouchy head cleaner, so that had to give them the advantage, right? Hm…

Well, Yugi knew one good thing that came out of all of this: he could finally catch up on his homework and get some decent sleep now that he had the rest of the week off.

* * *

Yugi blushed, trying to hide it by holding his arm purposely in front of his face as he dusted the wardrobe.

"You've got to be kidding me, Yug'," Jounouchi exclaimed with a laugh, looking over his shoulder with some disbelief. "He actually talks to you, and you push him into a bucket? That's funny stuff."

"Well, it wasn't like I did it intentionally, Jou," Yugi defended himself, continuing on with his dusting and hiding his reddened face. "Miss Osaka came in and scared the crap out of me!"

Jounouchi made a peculiar noise, and Yugi cursed himself. Now he'd have to explain _everything_. Great. Leave it to him to keep opening his big, fat mouth.

In a very obviously sly tone, Jounouchi questioned smoothly, "So what _were_ you two doing that set Osaka off then, hmm?" He frowned a little when Yugi remained quiet, and he prodded, "Oh, c'mon Yug, you have to tell me now. I promise I won't laugh if it's embarrassing and I won't tell anyone."

Yugi drew his arm back, bringing the duster to his side and he pursed his lips to the side in thought. Should he tell Jounouchi? He had been very trustworthy so far…and Yugi didn't suspect that he'd be disgusted or anything. Looking over his shoulder as he sought out Jounouchi, he found the other with a pleading look on his face, and Yugi smiled in amusement.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone, okay?" he insisted, hoping that he wasn't about to make a mistake or lose a cleaning buddy.

Jounouchi gave him a thumb up. Then, anxiously, he sat on the tidy bed, awaiting Yugi's answer. "So what's going on with you two?" he asked excitedly, and Yugi crossed his arms over his chest, a lopsided smile on his lips.

Shifting his feet awkwardly, Yugi replied cautiously, "Well, um…he and I were…err, about to…" he paused for a moment, looking at the eagerness in Jounouchi's honey colored eyes, "…kiss."

Yugi immediately stared down at his feet, not wanting to see Jounouchi's reaction. He didn't know what to anticipate.

However, the other was quick to get over his shock - if actually fell into it - and was swift to respond with, "Aw, Yugi, I had a feeling you liked him."

The smaller cleaner looked up flustered, a new blush spreading on his face as he took in Jou's knowing grin. "But how di-"

Jou cut him off with the answer, "It's kind of obvious. Sometimes you mumble under your breath, and well, it kind of went around that you two were up to something last week." He stood up from the bed and placed an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "But I'm happy for you, Yug. Seems like Yami's a nice guy the way you depict him."

"Yeah," Yugi muttered rather monotonously, but it was only because he didn't really know how to respond. Then he realized something and shot Jounouchi a piercing look. "Wait, you already knew?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, retracting his arm back and stepping away slightly. "I guess so…but you told me the whole story, I only knew about half of it, minus the kissing part." He chuckled gracelessly, watching with some hilarity as Yugi's face lit up bright red for what seemed the umpteenth time they began their shift together.

"Aw, Yug," Jounouchi said after a time, trying to reassure his friend. "It's not like it was being talked about badly or anything with everyone else. Just the usual interest that the Nakashima kid likes someone is all. It'll be forgotten in a week or two." He patted the other on the shoulder, hoping to relieve some of Yugi's sudden distress.

"Its fine," Yugi managed over a whisper, his worries being alleviated considerably, "Thanks, Jounouchi." He looked up at his friend, and gave him a smile, showing that he was okay, and that he'd like to get back on track now.

Jou gave him an enthusiastic grin in return and gave him a thumbs up. He scurried over to where he previously was cleaning, and got back down to work with polishing the wood Yugi had already dusted.

The two worked in silence for a while, and Yugi became more relaxed in that time over what he had just confessed. He had just finished vacuuming when Jounouchi approached him with fresh questions again.

"So…is my theory right?" the blonde asked, being vague.

"What theory?" Yugi pressed, pulling up the cord and winding it around the contraption with ease.

Jounouchi was beginning to put away his supplies and he clarified over his shoulder from across the bed, "About the whole thing with Yami and the pills, I mean. Is it true?"

Yugi almost gawked at the question, his head snapping up to look intently at the blonde across the room. Then, just as quick as he had been seconds before, he recomposed himself before looking down and shrugging. "How should I know?"

"Mm I don't know," Jou said really fast, shrugging himself. "You see him more."

"You sound like I'm supposed to keep tabs on Yami," Yugi scoffed, however, with a playful tone underneath.

Jou let out a short laugh. "That's because you are, Yug!"

"Oh, and when was I appointed this job?" Yugi smiled right back, making his voice sound accusing. He rolled the vacuum out to the hallway so that Jounouchi could take it back and returned into the room to collect his things.

"Ever since he started hitting on you," Jounouchi teased, watching with a couple laughs as Yugi stopped dead cold in the middle of his trip to gather cleaning items.

Thankfully though, Yugi turned and gave him a hard look before sticking his tongue out at him, and then returned to the task he had set out to do. He came back a minute later, a small box in his hand. "Why, am I spying on him for you, Jou?" he teased back.

The blonde's brows rose up as well as his hands. "Whoa, Yug. Don't be accusing me of doing what you do."

Yugi rolled purple eyes. "Sure…I'll lock it," he dismissed with a wholehearted smile, gesturing for Jounouchi to go out first. He closed and locked the door behind him, lightly kicking Jou's shoe when he spun around. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Heh heh…yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Yug," Jou answered back, turning to go downstairs while Yugi made his own way up.

As per usual when Yugi reached Yami's door, he knocked a couple times before taking the silence as an invitation that he could go in. With an odd relief, Yugi was glad that Yami was out doing whatever, giving him the time to clean without any distractions for once.

He shined up the wood and made the bed neat and tidy, and made progress with picking up clothes from the floor, or any surface, actually - he had learned from the other that Yami in truth was a messy person, for he had to pick up clothes almost everyday - and he made quick work with sweeping.

As he worked dutifully, Yugi thought clearly this time about last Tuesday's situation. Yami had told him that he liked him, but did that me like, like? Or was it just a simple like? They did almost kiss…Yugi felt his heart flutter, and he knew damn straight what Yami meant, even thought he didn't want to believe it…but then again, did he?

He didn't know Yami well enough…yet at the same time, Yugi felt that he was comfortable enough around the other teen that he did in fact know him really well. It was a weird feeling, but Yugi just knew that somewhere, somewhere deep down that he liked Yami despite his self-confusing thoughts.

"Why can't you just accept it?" Yugi thought audibly to himself, "You like him; you were willing to let him kiss you!" He sighed through his nose at his own self-frustration and noticed that he was nearly done. He glanced at the bathroom door, suddenly wishing that he didn't have to clean it and that he could just go home and sleep.

But not wanting to be scolded at, Yugi pushed his unexpected weariness down to his toes and flicked on the bathroom light and wiped the porcelain and mirror down with a couple quick motions. He swiftly did the sweeping, and just as he was about to call it quits, the mirror caught his eye, along with a subject Jounouchi had previously brought up.

The last couple times he had seen Yami, Yugi hadn't gotten the suspicions that he was under an influence of a drug. Yeah, Yugi kind of freaked out at the other's behavior, but he had seen countless times on reality TV and in school that people who flirted always acted unlike themselves to an extent, and Yami didn't seem that exuberant.

Jounouchi probably just wanted some kind of juicy gossip to mull over with their coworkers or something. Maybe he wanted something to use against Yami because he secretly hated him. Yugi smiled to himself, oh how much more absurd could he get?

But still…the urge just to make sure Yami actually wasn't overdosing on some drug because of some odd reason ached in Yugi's gut. He knew that he shouldn't go through Yami's cabinet, but the chances he'd get caught…

It was only five forty-five. Yami probably wouldn't be back until much later if he predicted right. Biting his lip, Yugi swiftly shut the door until it was open just a crack and hastily pried the mirror/door back, shelves being revealed to him.

Not much was stored in here. Just a package of band-aids, a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, tweezers, hair gel, and other normal things were what were lined up on the neat looking shelves. Yugi blinked momentarily, and then the bottle of pain killers in the corner of a shelf behind the band-aids was known to him.

Well, from here, the bottle looked quite untouched, and it looked like there was even a small coating of dust on it. Feeling out of place, Yugi reached for the plastic bottle and found it to be almost full. Maybe Jounouchi's interests were false…or maybe this was just a new bottle when the last obviously didn't work.

Mentally smacking himself, Yugi put the bottle back behind the small box of bandages, making sure it appeared like he had never touched it. Yami didn't have a drug problem…or any problem that would involve those pain killers! It was just like Yami had told him before; he had been under the influence of anesthesia and had accidentally taken more than he should. It was just a freak accident. Nothing was wrong now.

Hoping that there weren't secret cameras hidden in the small space, Yugi closed the mirror and wiped it down again to clean off his fingerprint smudges. He flicked off the light and closed the door softly behind him, nearly jumping out of his skin when Yami appeared from behind the door to his left.

The other didn't appear angry, but confusion showed in his crimson eyes. "What were you doing in my medicine cabinet?"

His nerves when haywire before he even knew it and Yugi found himself babbling on how he was just checking something before Yami placed a finger over his rapidly moving lips.

"I promise I won't be mad, you can tell me, Yugi," Yami assured him, offering a small smile that allowed Yugi to gather his thoughts coherently.

Part of Yugi didn't really want to get into trouble by snooping around Yami's business if Jou's thoughts were true, and he certainly didn't want to humiliate himself if he got it all wrong. But the small part of Yugi's rational brain told him to just say what was on his mind so that Yami wouldn't misunderstand and cause everything to get out of control.

He set his gaze at his feet and nervously bit his lip. "Um, do you have a-ahum, problem, Yami? Any, uh, depression, or, like something like that?"

To a tiny reprieve in the back of Yugi's mind, Yami looked utterly lost. "Uh, what do you mean?"

Yugi chuckled twice out of uneasiness, but carried on anyway. "Have you been, uh, overdosing on some, ah, pills lately?" he asked quite straight forwardly, shocking even himself.

Yami was quicker to respond this time. "You've got to be kidding me! I finally just got my parents to stop worrying over that ever since that goddamn butler told them that one night after I came home." He didn't seem in the least angry, just a little upset and stressed. "Not you too," he said with the tiniest of smiles at Yugi.

The smaller shook his head in negate, his amethyst eyes shining. "No, I was just curious! Jou had the idea the day after I found you acting all weird and then he-"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Yami interrupted him. "You mean that blonde cleaner, Jounouchi? That obnoxious guy?" Yugi nodded, and Yami sighed, rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, you've been working with him on a room or something?"

Yugi had the feeling that Yami didn't think too highly of Jounouchi, and he felt obliged to defend his funny friend. "Jounouchi isn't that bad though. He may get carried away with something, but he's a real nice guy, honest."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked with a hint of skepticism in his voice, a brow delicately raised just for that question alone. Yugi nodded again, and he continued, "Well, okay then, I believe you. But you can't always believe what he says, trust me."

"Wait, you've met Jounouchi?" Yugi queried hastily, then added for extra measure, "I know that much, it was just a thought he put into my head, but I never truly believed what he said."

"Once, but that's not the point," Yami dismissed, "Look, whatever Jounouchi had started to say that influenced you to do this was stupid, and he's to blame. And for the record, I have no problems, I love my life, and I haven't touched those pills since the day I came home from the hospital. Go tell Jounouchi that."

Yugi let out a breath he had been holding, feeling a little ashamed of himself, feeling like he had just been scolded by Yami when he really hadn't been. 'Look, it's over and done with, you guys are cool now', he assured himself.

"Okay," Yugi said in an almost whispery voice, still feeling a little bad. "I promise I won't look around your things anymore."

Yami smiled brightly then, and Yugi knew it was to reassure them both that everything was settled and that the past was gone. He sneakily wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him close, effectively taking Yugi's mind off the past couple of minutes' crisis.

"Come here, I have to ask you something important," Yami said in a low voice, causing Yugi to blush all over again and look down at the hardwood floor as he was led over to the large windows that opened up to the balcony.

The taller teen unlatched the simple lock to the large wooden and glass doors that were elegantly made and pushed them open carefully. The large curtains billowed back at them as the cool breeze swept inside the room, and Yami let his arm drop to his side as he took the first step out to the balcony.

Yugi followed tentatively behind, taking in the fresh air like it was a rarity compared to the stuffy air inside the mansion. Yami was leaning against the black iron railing that was intricately designed to match the home on his forearms, and Yugi took up a spot right next to him.

The backyard was larger than Yugi had first thought. He had seen glimpses of it whenever he passed by the windows in the kitchen, but compared to what he was looking at now, he had seen nothing.

There was a large patio made of smooth looking grey stone, simple yet well-dressed designs in each square. It reached out to about twenty feet, large enough to hold at least five full outdoor tables and what Yugi guessed to be a suitable dancing area if parties were hosted. Also scattered around the area were uncomplicated statues and beautiful flowers that would put any gardener's garden to shame. Beyond the stone ground was a large expanse of neatly cut luscious green grass that was split by a simple dirt path that led to even more flowers, a gazebo and some pretty benches. Dotted around that area were many well kept trees that Yugi recognized as weeping willows.

Above the sky was quietly and slowly darkening, going from a bright blue to a shade of brilliant gold where the sun was setting, spreading out like a rainbow of reds, pinks, purples and soft blues. Not a cloud was in the sky this day, and Yugi could hear the last of the birds tenderly twittering their songs.

Yugi was so absorbed taking it all in, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Yami's hand suddenly overlap his in an attempt to gain his attention. He looked at Yami with an alarmed expression, "What?" he questioned calmly, completely forgetting what the other had said before.

Yami cocked his head to the side, a grin breaking out on his face. "You are so adorable when you're confused," he joked, poking Yugi gently on the nose, receiving a small glare from the other.

"No I'm not," Yugi protested, instantly recalling that Yami had wanted to ask him a question. "So what was it that you wanted to ask?" he inquired, changing the subject.

The taller teen put on a thoughtful face, and an arm crossed his body, his hand holding his opposite arm up by the elbow while the opposite hand lightly touched his mouth in contemplation. He tapped his lips purposely, teasing Yugi. "Hm…what did I want to ask you…?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You wanted to ask me something essential. If you can't even remember what it is, I don't think I should waste-"

Yami suddenly disrupted his pretend threat with an 'aha!' that caused Yugi to flinch a little. "Oh yes, I remember now." His face turned from mockery to sincere, his red eyes softened significantly.

"Yugi, my parents have scheduled a party for me this Saturday night, and I'd be honored if you'd be my guest," Yami told him with a hopeful look in his eyes. "It's supposed to be a party for me to-"

"But, wait!" Yugi interjected this time his voice full of alarm, "Am I allowed to attend? I mean, as part of the cleaning staff, am I not supposed to come? I've got a bad feeling about this, as much as I am thrilled to have this invitation, I don't think that I'll be able to-"

A finger was placed on his babbling lips abruptly, and Yugi blinked, his mind going in all directions on an uncontrollable speed. Nevertheless, he remained silent and listened to whatever Yami had to say.

"Yugi, don't worry about all that stuff. I've been told I'm allowed to invite whomever I wish," the taller teen assured with confidence. "My parents may not quite approve, but they'll have no right to kick you out." He stopped for a moment, thinking something over. "Have you ever seen my parents?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head, "No."

Hands rose with palms faced up. "See? If they've never seen you, there's no way that they'll suspect you for one of the cleaners here, I promise. And before you even ask, no, they don't go through applications; only Miss Osaka does that since she's the head of cleaning workforce."

The smaller teen wrung his hands uncertainly, hesitant of the whole idea. He'd definitely have to dress up, and come here to mingle with upper class citizens for sure. He didn't know anything that would probably come up in conversations, so he'd be seen as dumb. And if he were to hang around Yami like a lost puppy…he didn't know how that'd go over with Yami's reputation.

But he liked Yami, a lot. And he knew for a fact that Yami liked him, a lot. He mentally sighed, his decision made up in his mind. Looking up at the other who stood patiently, he offered a smile, "I'll be there."

It was unexpected but welcome when Yami embraced him with tremendous enthusiasm. They held each other, neither one wanting to let go. However, both teens knew that it was getting a little awkward and they broke apart, sheepish grins on their faces.

"I knew you'd come, Yugi," Yami beamed, looking very excited about Yugi's choice.

Yugi shifted his weight, feeling a little nervous about his choice. He had made it in about thirty seconds, and that was one thing he never did when it came to deciding something. To ease his worry, he asked, "So will I have to wear a tuxedo?"

Yami nodded, and Yugi wondered just how excited the other was. It appeared that Yami would give himself a neck injury if he kept that up. "Yes, a tuxedo. Do you need one?"

He knew Yami would offer to buy him one if he didn't have one, but thankfully Yugi was able to say no. He did have one from a while back that he wore to one of his Grandpa's archeology parties, and he had only worn it once. It should still fit.

The two of them went back to leaning on the railing again, watching as the sky darkened even more. A couple of lights down on the patio lit up, and another thing came to Yugi's mind. "What time do I need to be here? Do I need to bring anything with me?"

Yami's excited state seemed to have died down reasonably, and he seemed rather peaceful looking out at the beautiful yard ahead. "It starts at seven, but you can be here at six-thirty if you want." He gave Yugi a sideway glance at the implication and continued, "Just bring yourself, don't worry about possessions."

Nodding, Yugi let his eyes droop, his tiredness suddenly coming back to him. They both remained outside on the balcony for a while longer until the sky was mostly darkened, and Yugi stood up straight, wondering what time it was. Giving Yami a saddened look, he said, "I have to go, Yami."

Yami made a pouting face, but nevertheless wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist, taking delight in the blush that was once again produced. He helped Yugi gather his things when they were back inside and showed him the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yugi," he said lowly, letting a sly smile trace itself on his lips, knowing that it'd be imprinted in the smaller's mind.

Yugi felt his stomach fill with butterflies when Yami said that, and with a shy smile of his own, he bid the other goodnight before heading quickly down the staircase, unable to believe what he'd just gotten himself into.

* * *

The remainder of the week couldn't have flown by any faster than it had. Yugi could feel himself floating on daydreams of possible happenings throughout his school days, and the cleaning job had gone much faster than before, even when he only saw a glimpse of Yami once in those four days.

He had also reprimanded Jou the next day, thankful that the blonde took his mild scolding in a positive way. Jounouchi had promised not to jump to conclusions so easily about people he barely knew.

So the cold wind swept through Yugi once again as he made his way home, the sky dimming with each passing minute. When the Game Shop came into view, Yugi smiled weakly, his feet aching in response.

Trudging through the door and locking it behind him, Yugi was greeted by silence as his Grandpa was out with some old archeology friends for the night. Sighing as he moved through the shop to the apartment portion of the building, Yugi quickly deposited his book bag before starting his dinner.

Through his activity of preparing food, Yugi thought of how nervous he was going to be tomorrow night. He wouldn't know anybody, and he truly wished that he wasn't as shy as he was around people he didn't know very well. Either tomorrow would turn out to be okay, or a disaster. He just had a feeling it would could go whichever way.

As the teen finished preparing his meal, Yugi contemplated what the party was for. Or, well, he knew it was Yami, the guy said that himself, but what for? Was it Yami's birthday, or some kind of religious ceremony? Yugi suddenly felt ashamed that he had interrupted when Yami was about to tell him.

"You'll find out when you get there," Yugi told himself, sitting down at the kitchen table to eat his food. He ate some, trying to figure out what the party was for. It seemed the longer he thought, the more ridiculous his ideas became. "Maybe he's joining a secret cult!" Yugi exclaimed aloud to no one in particular, for a second finding the idea rational, then after another, he realized it was absurd. "Besides, I don't think you _can_ invite people to a cult orientation. Those things are _supposed_ to be secret."

Shaking his head with a tiny smile, Yugi collected his dishes and cleaned them properly before heading down to make sure the doors were locked tightly. 'Hm, it's starting to drizzle,' he mused for a moment before returning to his room to finish up homework.

* * *

Yugi stood confidently in front of his full-view mirror, twisting this way and that, making sure that his tuxedo didn't present any hidden flaws that someone would no doubt be able to pick out without a blink of an eye.

His dress pants were black like his overcoat, the main shirt a crisp white, and the vest just on top of that a light yellow color. Polished shoes that he had only worn twice since he had gotten them adorned his feet. His hair was at its usual, but he had spent a little more extra time on it to make sure it wouldn't get any wilder than it already was.

Letting out a shaky breath, Yugi let his twitchy fingers adjust his bowtie for the hundredth time, setting it perfectly straight. He stood ramrod still, taking his image in, letting out an awkward smile to himself, as a reassurance of sorts.

Usually he'd give himself some kind of motivational pep talk whenever he knew he was going to encounter something uncomfortable, but this time around, Yugi found nothing that he could tell himself. He was at a blank. With other situations, if he only had a sliver of what would be going on, he'd be able to say something. But with this upcoming party, Yugi found his voice box and ideas frozen.

Swallowing, Yugi finally jostled himself, and started out of his room to tell his Grandpa goodbye and then start off. The elderly man bid him goodbye, telling him to have a good time, and Yugi found the words a little comforting.

On his way to the mansion, Yugi noted that he'd make it there by six forty-five the latest if he kept his pace up. He knew that he wanted to see Yami before guests started to arrive in crowds, and ask questions on what he'd have to expect for the night.

When the mansion came into view, Yugi picked up his pace, eager to get inside the elaborate him and seek out his friend. His heart quickened and all he could process in his mind was the fact that he had to find Yami like he was about to die or something of the odd sort.

However, when the small teen came within at least twenty feet of the gates, a car passed, and Yugi was splashed mercilessly with mud, coating him from his chin down. He stood in a stupor, his mouth ajar as he didn't know what to do. His eyes searched the sidewalk as if the cold, bland pavement held all his answers as to why such a thing had to happen so suddenly.

'It was raining last night…remember?' his mind told him, almost sounding mocking. At his thoughts, Yugi swallowed and felt his breath quicken with anxiety.

He couldn't show up at the mansion. They probably wouldn't let him in, even if he claimed to be invited by Yami.

He couldn't return home. He didn't own a second tuxedo, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to fit into his Grandpa's.

And he certainly couldn't take the time to go to the cleaners, either.

"What am I going to do?" Yugi whispered to himself miserably, the effects of the shock still over him as he still stood in the middle of the sidewalk, covered with mud. "I can't go to Yami's party like this!"

He suddenly felt a deep, deep disappointment, a sadness spreading from the inside of his gut outwards. Yugi could feel tears prick at his eyes and his throat clench up. He could just _not _show up, he promised Yami he'd be there. He had to go, he just had to!

Running a hand through his hair to calm himself did little, but Yugi kept the soothing motion up for a while as he finally moved back to lean against the black metal gate. Then, suddenly, something caught the corner of his eye.

Rotating his head to the left, he could make out a figure of a larger person, someone who was bent over just slightly, with a very familiar walk. Yugi inclined his head to get a better view, and his eyes widened considerably as he recognized the person as the one and only Miss Osaka. And she was heading his way.

"Mr. Motou, what on Earth are you doing here?" the woman exclaimed, "You do realize you're coated with mud, right?"

'Of course I know,' Yugi nearly grumbled to himself. "I was just…going to a party," he answered blankly, his words saddening him.

The cleaning lady had a confused expression on her face. "Do you mean the Nakashima's party, dear?" Yugi nodded, and she unexpectedly huffed. "Well, you certainly can't go to that party looking like a miserable mess."

Yugi looked up into the elderly woman's face for the first time in surprise. "Huh…?" Was Miss Osaka offering him help? He could've sworn that she hated his guts.

The woman huffed again, reaching out to take Yugi's wrist in her hand. "Well, come on, then, let's get you cleaned up and ready for that party." She started to pull, and Yugi didn't resist.

The duo walked for a while, and Yugi felt confused. He was surprisingly able to build up his confidence, and quietly asked, "Why are you helping me?" He hoped it didn't sound too accusing or anything, and thankfully, his employer answered back.

"Well, just between you and me, Mr. Motou, I'm not as mean as I may come off as," Miss Osaka told him, surprising Yugi even further with a pleasant smile. "That's just to get you all working efficiently, because if you haven't noticed, the Nakashima's have quite the house, and if I wasn't hard on my employees, not everything would be cleaned in that place.

"Second, I've thought about what may be going on between you and Yami Nakashima," she said, causing Yugi to blush, and she smirked a little. "And if I'm correct, Yami invited you to his party, am I right?"

Yugi nodded, squeaking out a, "Yes."

"And since I'm not some cold hearted person, I know that this party must be something special for Yami if he invited you," Miss Osaka continued, "And I don't want this to be ruined just because you're coated with mud."

So Miss Osaka really did care. Yugi smiled to himself, and then at the elderly woman he was walking with, suddenly thinking of her as a secret fairy godmother, helping him like this when he had no other outlets. "Thank you," he thanked, and they continued on their way.

* * *

"Name, please?" a doorman asked uninterestingly, looking a little snooty as he gazed down his long nose at Yugi.

"Motou, Yugi," the teen replied nervously, feeling a thousand holes burning in his back as the other _very _late guests tried to deduce who he was and what he was doing at such a rich party.

The man in the black and white tuxedo glanced down at his clipboard of listed guests, and Yugi blinked at his shoes, waiting to be let in. "Alright, Mr. Motou, you may pass," the doorman answered after many agonizing seconds, and Yugi let out a breath and passed through the open doors.

He was immediately guided through the elaborate mansion he knew fairly well to the back patio. He passed through at least three doorways and four archways laden with ivy and thin, translucent curtains and tiny lights. He could hear loud voices engaged in conversation almost anywhere and the soft classical music from outside wafted through the whole area.

Sucking in a breath as he was left to himself when he was finally on the back patio, Yugi felt himself get really tense again as he was left standing by himself in a crowd of people he'd considered strangers.

His purple eyes anxiously scanned the large area for Yami, but to Yugi's misfortune, he could not locate the other teen. He could feel his stomach drop as he realized Yami could be anywhere, and that he could go the whole night without finding the other. So, keeping his profile low, Yugi moved over to stand against a stone wall also covered in ivy.

Although no one came up to him, Yugi could see that many people had noticed his presence, and were determined to find out who exactly he was without going through the trouble of actually coming over to him and asking. He constantly twiddled his fingers behind his back, looking up cautiously every now and then just in case Yami passed by.

'Maybe I should check his room,' Yugi thought, but he shot his own idea down when he realized that he probably wouldn't be permitted to go to such a place when he was only a guest. 'But what if he meant to meet me there?'

The mere idea of Yami waiting for him made Yugi jumpy, and he actually wanted to go see for himself. However, a tap on his shoulder brought the tiny cleaner back to reality before he could even take a step.

Before him was girl who looked about his age, though, of course, she was a bit taller. With glossy and straight black hair and dazzling brown eyes, the girl stood straight, dressed in a very expensive looking dress with many glittery jewels and colored a spring green. She wore light makeup and quite a bit of jewelry.

The girl smiled sweetly at Yugi, and Yugi instinctively held out his hand. "Hello," he said quickly, watching at the girl took it and they shook. "I'm Motou, Yugi, and you are…?"

Personally, Yugi could really care less who this girl was; he had much more important things to try to figure out. Like finding Yami so that he didn't go insane.

"Inoue, Mieko," the girl said in a confident voice, beaming Yugi a magnificent white smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

So this was Mieko, Yugi thought, his own smile never faltering even as he took his hand back. She was very pretty like Yami had said, and she seemed to have good manners. He let his hands slip into his pockets. "So was there something you needed me for, or…" he let his sentence trail off, not having even the tiniest idea of what she would want of him.

Mieko blushed cutely, but Yugi wasn't affected by it like some other guys might have been. She blinked a couple of times in a way that had Yugi thinking something was up before inquisitively asking, "Um, who are you exactly? Many of the other guests along with my family are curious as to who you are. The name Motou does not sound very familiar to me."

Yugi felt his mouth open, though no words came out. Looking over to the side and putting a hand to scratch the back of his head apprehensively, Yugi cursed himself for not making up a story beforehand. "Ah…"

Then Mieko laughed. "Oh, I get it; this is just a joke, right? Very funny, Mr. Motou, but I think you should just tell me what you have to say before my family gets upset."

'Oh crap,' Yugi thought frantically, trying to think of something. "Ah, well, I'm actually not from around here, if that's what you're asking."

"Well a lot of people are not from around here, obviously. I just want some details is all," Mieko clarified, her smile disappearing slowly as Yugi was taking his time with some simple questions and wasting her time.

Yugi could feel himself getting flustered all over again as he clasped his hands together and awkwardly shifted his feet. "Well, you see, I-"

"Yugi! There you are!"

Almost too quickly did Yugi shift his gaze to the right, a wave of relief washing over him as he saw Yami walking toward them, dressed very put-together in a black tuxedo, a white dress shirt and a vest that matched his amazing crimson eyes. His hair was the usual, like Yugi had styled his own.

Mieko was quick to react with words though, when Yami reached them. "Oh, Yami, it's a pleasure to see you again. I was thinking that you weren't attending your own party."

Yami sent her a graceful smile. "Of course I would attend my own party, Mieko. How horrible of you to think that." He paused for the effect for the girl to silently huff to herself - which she took without question - before adding, "Besides, I was waiting for my friend, Mr. Yugi Motou."

Again, Mieko was able to recover and react, hugging her sides as she donned on a pointed look. "Who is this, Yami? This Mr. Motou, who is he? I've never heard of him or his family."

Yami flashed her a smile that caused her to visibly swoon, and Yugi had to hold in his laughter. Then suddenly, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Yami was off explaining his untold story.

"Yugi was a distant friend of mine, until recently he left his rich life and came to live with his Grandfather, working a Game Shop here in Domino City, along with schooling," Yami started, making sure that he wasn't about to lie about Yugi's life too much. "We used to be good friend when we were much younger, and have play dates and such, but as we both grew up, we grew apart, and since Yugi has come to live in the area, we've decided to get back in touch."

The brown eyed girl looked a little lost. "So, wait," she said aloud, trying to put two and two together. "You don't live with your parents anymore? You're living poorly now?" she asked Yugi directly.

Taking in a breath, Yugi replied, "My parents actually passed away, and that's why I had to live with my Grandpa. I gave the inheritance money to multiple charities." He pushed the death of his parents behind him, and added with a cheery smile, "Besides, I love my Grandpa, whether he's rich or poor."

Mieko had what looked like a disgusted look on her face, as if she couldn't comprehend why anyone would want to survive on minimum wage. "What a fool you were, giving that money to charity. You could be living the good life right now," she commented rudely, causing both boys to frown.

Thankfully for Yugi, Yami responded instead of him. "Mieko, that wasn't a very nice thing to say. I hope you come to your senses and apologize to my good friend by the end of the night," he chided, giving the girl a meaningful look. "Now, if you you'll excuse us, I need to speak to Yugi about something important."

It was like the small threat had gone over her head. "May I come with you, Yami?" she asked hopefully, that sweet smile crossing her lips again.

"I need to talk to Yugi privately, Mieko," Yami repeated, that charming smile still on his lips as he turned himself and Yugi around. He led them both a little ways away before letting his arm drop to instead grasp Yugi's hand in his and whisk him off through the thick throng of guests.

Yugi half expected to be led back into the humongous house, but instead, Yami took a route through the grass, making his way through the multiple hedges and gardens until they ended up in a secluded area camouflaged by those weeping willow trees Yugi had seen the other night.

The area was a small clearing, with a soft flooring of grass and some leftover leaves, the branches of the trees cradling them into a secure haven, the green tendrils lazily swaying in the breeze, creating an ambience of peacefulness.

Yami was running a hand through his hair now, pacing back and forth, confusing Yugi. "Is something wrong, Yami?" the smaller questioned tentatively, causing Yami to shoot his head up to gaze at him.

"No, it's just…Mieko didn't do anything to you, did she?" Yami worried, and Yugi smiled.

Shaking his head, the smaller teen replied, "You were right, she is snooty." However, the other boy continued his pacing, and with the small grin still plastered to his face, Yugi lightly grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Something's wrong, I can tell," Yugi pointed out, making sure Yami was looking at him. "And something's telling me that it doesn't have anything to do with Mieko."

Yami's shoulders slumped underneath his hands, and the taller smiled. "What, can you read minds now?" he asked good naturedly, and Yugi could tell that Yami was dying to tell him something worth his attention.

Yugi let go of Yami, noticing how the other seemed to want the touch back. But Yugi kept his hands to his sides, waiting for Yami to speak.

"You look gorgeous, you know that right?" Yami said suddenly, and Yugi knew that that wasn't what he wanted to hear next, but he still enjoyed the compliment. He had gotten pretty lucky when Miss Osaka had helped him. He had been able to don on a new black tuxedo, with a crisper white shirt, and a stunning purple vest that matched his eyes stunningly. He knew that he owed Miss Osaka for her unexpected but gracious help, but before he could say another word, she was ushering him back to the mansion, being told to be mindful of other mud puddles along the way.

"Thanks," Yugi replied, feeling his face heat up just a tad, but he was able to gain control and give Yami a look to just say what he wanted to say. Fortunately, Yami received his silent message.

Knotting his hands, Yami started with in an awkward kind of way, "I'm not quite sure how to say this, but, this party was meant for me to pick out a spouse…or, well, a life partner of sorts. Or as my parents called it, 'betrothing myself', if that's even possible." He let out a shaky laugh at the end, scratching the back of his hand as Yugi took his words in carefully.

Yugi sort of got it, but… "Could you clarify?" he requested sweetly, looking up at Yami in the face.

His hands were taken, clasped in Yami's and Yugi could feel himself being lightly tugged toward the other.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered when they were almost touching body to body, and Yugi shivered faintly. "I'm supposed to pick someone at this party to spend the rest of my life with, and I don't know if it's just a temporary feeling or something, but I can sense it in my gut that…I want to pick…you."

Yugi blinked, looking over Yami's shoulder blankly as he took in Yami's words with some difficulty. Wait…Yami wanted to be with him? Forever? The idea was hard to comprehend, and his gaze flickered back up to Yami's hopeful face and then he glanced back down, a warming feeling overcoming him suddenly. Maybe this was what was destined for him…maybe this was…right.

He looked up again, noticing the fact that they had closed the gap between them completely, and that their hands had let go in exchange for Yami's arms wrapped around his waist, and his around the taller teen's neck. When had that happened?

But that was beside the point. Yugi could tell he knew what his answer was, and suddenly, before either one of them knew it, their lips connected in a simple kiss.

It wasn't like before, when they had met in that hazy memory. Yugi felt like he was on a cloud, that everything about this simple kiss made everything perfect. His arms wrapped much more securely around Yami, and in return, Yami's arms crushed him from the waist in an embrace. Their kiss grew deeper.

The two parted, and merely took each other's flushed features in with contentedness as they dared not to let one another go. Then Yugi let his head rest against Yami's chest, and Yami rocked them both, as if they were dancing to the slowest song ever heard.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked after a while, softly jostling Yami out of his thoughts. "I am probably just a mere peasant to your family's eyes."

Frowning at the hidden smile in Yugi's voice, Yami held on tighter to his love. "It doesn't matter. I have you, and will never let go. Besides, my parents are usually accepting, even if they may appear not to be."

"What about Mieko?"

"She'll just have to suck it up like everyone else."

Yugi giggled, finding that their slow rhythm was letting every worry seem to fly away. "But we don't have to seriously get married, right?"

"Oh gods, no," Yami replied instantaneously. "This is just like…an informal engagement."

"Dating, you mean," Yugi corrected, and he was swung around so that he could face Yami. He suddenly burst into laughter at the pointed look Yami gave him, and soon enough, the other lightened up and joined him.

Wrapping his arms around Yami's neck again and making sure they made more contact than that, Yugi lightly pecked the other on the lips, who hungrily kissed him back before they both slipped into that contented state again.

"What now? Should we go back before someone freaks out over your whereabouts?" Yugi questioned gently.

An almost but not quite smirk crossed Yami's lips, and a hand wrapped firmly around Yugi's waist, and his right hand was taken in Yami's left. The taller twirled them around in a waltz, taking Yugi by surprise.

"We dance," Yami answered back simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He whirled them around some more, leading the way with the most graceful steps that would make anyone jealous.

Evening turned into night, and the pair's waltzing transformed into a slower dance, the small orchestra back near the mansion wafting through the trees. Yugi smiled as he spotted a couple of lightning bugs floating by, his head resting against Yami's shoulder.

"I knew there was something between us, Yugi," Yami whispered to him, "Told you," he added, with a small teasing tone that had Yugi smiling silently.

Yes, something had brought them together, he was sure of it. And as mushy as it sounded to Yugi, he knew that it was true, and he was suddenly glad for filling out an application for cleaning a mansion everyday. Yami had certainly made this experience a full blown fantasy.

Lifting his head from Yami's shoulder, he gained the other's attention easily, and they both appeared to have the same idea.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

Yami had cupped his face softly, and like in any fairy tale, this story ended with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Totally amped up the mushy lovey-dovey romance there. And ((gasp)) twenty-six pages this time. I think I may pass out. Yeah, so originally, I was going to have them go back to the party and dance, but then decided, hey, they're together, alone in a pretty sanctuary, and since it's a fairy tale, I'd like to think that everything would work out on it's own, right? Anyway, I hope this ending worked, and that everyone enjoyed it in its long entirety. Thanks for reading, and feel free to comment!


End file.
